fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner is Swerved/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Dining Room' was a rare delicacy sitting on the dinner table for dinner tonight at Foster's; the main course was a stuffed…three-eyed pig? HERRIMAN: Piggy! Off the table this instant! Nope. That's not dinner. HERRIMAN: What were you thinking? Eating ON the table? I will not tolerate such horrible manners. FRANKIE: Aw, lay off the poor guy. He's just hungry. So what if he gets on the table? Go on, Piggy. Manners schmanners. Shove you face in there and chow down! Piggy a bowl of pasta, and he really did want to dive in, but… HERRIMAN: No, Piggy, no! FRANKIE: the bowl away before poor Piggy could get a bite. Okay, okay! Cool it, ya long-eared rodent. HERRIMAN: Why I never! FRANKIE: I know you never. That's your problem, man. You never cut loose. Enjoy yourself. bickering only continued between them, but that was all on the first floor. Let's check out the tip-top floor of the house. 'Scene 2: Rooftop' sun was setting over Foster's, but that didn't stop three best friends Mac and Bloo from sitting up high in the breeze on the house's highest point. Mac was concentrating hard at the horizon while Bloo wore a grin, but Mac's confidence soon turned to worry. MAC: I can't. BLOO: You can. MAC: But can I? BLOO: Try. MAC: The red? BLOO: No. The brown. MAC: You mean...? BLOO: Yes... MAC: Oh, I... BLOO: Good... MAC: I think... BLOO: Yeah... MAC: With the chips? BLOO: Left. MAC: Left? BLOO: Right. MAC: Right? BLOO: No. Left is right. MAC: Oh! Next to the-! BLOO: Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it! The brown corner, left of the chip sign, next to the phone pole is the roof of your apartment! How cool is that!? MAC: Wow. That's uh... real cool. BLOO: Don't you get it? That is your house, and you can see it from here MAC: Mmm-hmm. BLOO: You're stupid. You just can't appreciate the little things in life. MAC: Like the corners of apartments? BLOO: Yes, you're a stupid and terrible person because you have no appreciation for the corners of apartments. MAC: Oh well... MR. HERRIMAN: Ahem! Dinner is served. BLOO: Wanna stay for dinner? (opens the door for his pals) MAC: No. I gotta get home. BLOO: Why? 'Cause your mommy's gonna wonder where you are? MAC: No, so I can get a better look at that rooftop. is not amused BLOO: Shut up. everyone was already gathered for dinner downstairs. FRANKIE: Alright, everybody! Dig in! HERRIMAN: Wait! Someone is not here. FRANKIE: Who? Who's not here? This place is packed. answer Frankie's question, Mr. Herriman pointed at a couple of certain chairs that everyone knew who they were for. FRANKIE: Bloo. 'Scene 3' to Mac and Bloo MAC: I think we're- BLOO: Don't say it. MAC: But-. BLOO: Quiet. MAC: Sorry, but-. BLOO: Shut up. M'AC': We're lost. BLOO: We are NOT lost! I'm just not one hundred percent sure where we are. MAC: And I'm surely gonna be busted if I don't get home soon. And I'm sure you're getting hungry—thinking about all of that tasty, delicious, mouth-watering- BLOO: ENOUGH! I know we're lost! I know you need to get home! And I know I'm hungry! But you pointing out all our problems isn't getting us any less lost, any closer to home, or any more fed! MAC: Hey, all she's saying is that if you hadn't dragged us up to the house's highest point, I'd be home, and you would be eating. 'Scene 4' FRANKIE: Now everyone eat! HERRIMAN: Stop! FRANKIE: Eat! HERRIMAN: Stop! FRANKIE: Eat! 'Scene 5: Hopefully Not The Rooftop' BLOO: and Mac are lost in the house, so they jump into the laundry chute Yes! How awesome is that? The laundry chutes actually go to the laundry room! MAC: Well, duh. BLOO: Hey, after the afternoon we've had, I don't trust anything in this crazy house. MAC: Good point. picks up clothes BLOO: Hey, I just got an amazing idea. MAC: You're going to eat socks? BLOO: Sarcastic Yes, I'm going to eat socks. BLOO: pretending Oh no, I am lost! Where is Mac? Oh look, a trail of clothes. I will follow it! trail of clothes Oh Mac, I have found you! This helpful trail of clothes has shown me where I have been, and where I have not. Thanks to them, I am saved from my lostedness. Oh thank you helpful trail of clothes! I love you! WILT: They probably are trapped on the roof. COCO: Coco Coco Coco Co! EDUARDO: Si. BLOO: Hold on! Where are our trails? I swear I dropped a pair of tightie-whities right here. MAC: You sure? BLOO: Trust me, handling someone else's drawers is something you don't forget. MAC: Okay. So, where's all the clothes go? BLOO: Maybe... MAC: What? BLOO: No, I must be crazy... MAC: What? BLOO: Maybe... this house... MAC: Yeah? BLOO: Is actually an imaginary friend... MAC: Uh-huh? BLOO: And it eats clothes! MAC: You're right. BLOO: Ya think?! MAC: You are crazy. at the dinner hall, a close up of Herriman's leg under the table when Madame Foster used her cane to hit Herriman on the leg, switching back to above the table as he, Madame Foster and a bored Frankie slouching as Mr. Herriman talked to her Mr. Herriman: Ow! Miss Francis! I understand that you're upset with me, but that is no reason to act out so childish. to Frankie looking confuse FRANKIE:What? Mr. Herriman:Do not Fame innocent, young lady! you just kicked me. FRANKIE: I Did Not! Mr. Herriman is looking down while Frankie is looking at him angry, Madame Foster grabbed a lot of food and place them on a plate, with Frankie Realizing that it was Madame Foster who kicked him and used it as a Distraction as Frankie is now aware of her plan as both gave each other the thumbs up. As Madame Foster ran past Mr. Herriman under the table with the food, A close up of Frankie's foot appeared when she kicked him for real as began to distract him, switching back above the table as Frankie tried to play innocent FRANKIE: eyes to Herriman I'm sowwy, Mr. Hewwiman. I've been a bad girl. 'Scene 6: Duchess' Room' BLOO: It smells so... Eww! MAC: Eww? I thought it smelled amazing. Duchess eating ''Eww... '''DUCHESS': You asked if I could, and I can. You didn't if I would, and I won't. Act 2 BLOO: Why I oughtta, and I will. up Duchess's phone So help me, I'm going to use this! DUCHESS: Go ahead! MAC: Don't provoke him! He's crazy from hunger. He'll do it! BLOO: Oh, yeah, I'll do it! DUCHESS: I dare you! BLOO: That's it! (Puts phone on table and orders pizza) (After calling pizza parlor) BLOO: Oh, yeah, not so smart, are you! Who's got the brains baby?!?! DUCHESS: Tell me genius, if you don't know how to get downstairs, how will you answer the door when your precious pizzas arrive?!? opens trap door BLOO: Trap door? MAC: Yup. BLOO: I hate this hhhhhoooouuussseeee! 'Scene 7: Back on the Roof' MAC: We went down, not up, down. BLOO: singing This house is crazy, crazy. I'm so hungry, I'm crazy. I'm crazy. Do do, da do, da do. MAC: What did you just say? BLOO: round and smiles crazily Ant. MAC: No, before that. BLOO: An. MAC: No, no, before that. BLOO: Like? MAC: Before. BLOO: Look. MAC: About... nine words before that. BLOO: Er, hi. MAC: And after that? BLOO: Pizza. MAC: And after? BLOO: Look? No, man! MAC: 'Hi pizza man'? BLOO: waves ''Hello. '''BLOO': No sheets. MAC: Bloo! BLOO: Mmm! Bloo want chick'e tonight! Oh, you look so finge' lickie good! Category:Episode transcripts